


Patience

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Twitter Requests [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Complicated Relationships, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Elias wants to teach Martin the essentials of self-restraint.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: Twitter Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703338
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Patience

Martin was breathing heavily in his place, but if Elias was amused by it or annoyed by it, if he even noticed, Martin didn’t know. This was, Elias had helpfully informed him, an exercise in self-control. Martin was naked, seated on a silk cushion, and his legs were spread wide apart, his knees braced on the edges of Elias’ desk.

Between Martin’s legs, Elias was focused entirely on intake forms, filling them out with neat, looping handwriting and a free-flowing ink pen. Martin was aware of how increasingly wet he was, just waiting, aware of the heat rushing down between his legs and the pinkness of his clit, aware that he was _wet_. He could see in the polished mirror of the back of Elias’ desk plate that he was glistening with it, wetness gathered between his lips, sliding down between his arse cheeks.

Elias was in touching distance, easily, not just touching with his fingers, but with his _mouth_ – it’d be so easy for him to just lean over and lick a stripe over the side of Martin’s cunt, take Martin’s clit into his mouth, and Martin _ached_ for it.

He knew the point of this “exercise” was to make him needy.

He knew the point of it was to embarrass him, humiliate him, and he abhorred the heat the concept made flood right through him, his nipples so hard he felt like he could cut glass with them, his cunt wetter by the minute.

He was supposed to not think about it, somehow. He was meant to think about work, or tea, or cats, or the news, something that wouldn’t make his cunt throb, but how could he, when he was naked on Elias’ desk and Elias had his reading glasses perched on his nose and wasn’t even _looking_ at him?

Elias signed the piece of paper with a neat, refined flourish of his wrist, leaning to set it in the out tray, and Martin tensed up, waiting for Elias to finally touch him, but Elias reached for something from the in-tray, instead, and Martin, not meaning to, whined. It was a tiny noise, more breath than sound, but Elias looked up immediately, his blue eyes flicking up to examine Martin’s face over the lenses of his spectacles.

“I beg your pardon, Martin?” he asked, quietly, expectantly.

Martin held his tongue – he wasn’t supposed to talk, wasn’t actually supposed to make sound _at all_. It was difficult to stay quiet with Elias looking at him like that, and Martin couldn’t help clenching his keyhole muscles, making his clit twitch, but it wasn’t the same as being _touched_, he wanted to be _touched_.

Elias looked back to his paper, and Martin swallowed hard as he watched Elias’ pen loop easily across the page. He didn’t need to look at references to fill in dates or order numbers, knew them all without needing to check them, and so he made quick work of it.

Martin held himself back when Elias put that paper aside, and the next one, too. By the third, he was so wet he was soaking the cushion underneath him, and he couldn’t help but clench and unclench his hands where they were tied at the small of his back, trying not to fidget with his knees or his thighs in the same way.

When Elias finally touched his thigh, Martin wasn’t expected it, and he just managed to keep himself back before he could moan in response, a breathless exhale the only sound he made.

“Are you going to be well-behaved for me, Martin?” Elias asked quietly, raising an expectant eyebrow, even as he dragged Martin bodily forward, so that he was perched at the edge of the desk.

Martin nodded, desperately, and Elias _smiled_. Martin hated how giddy it made him, that smile, how much it made him _want_. Martin was a bad man, for wanting this, for wanting Elias’ attention.

“Good,” Elias murmured, and leaned forward, taking Martin’s clit in his mouth.

Martin hated how quickly he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dictionarywrite) or [Tumblr](https://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/).


End file.
